


Gazing Out Into the Darkness

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: ATF drabble.





	Gazing Out Into the Darkness

As thunder rumbled in the distance, Chris was drawn to the windows that overlooked the city. Standing motionless, he gazed out into the darkness, a worried frown on his face. 

"Chris?" 

Chris whirled quickly at the sound of Buck's voice. "Vin?" he asked hopefully. 

Buck nodded. "Just called. He's on his way back, safe and sound." 

Chris closed his eyes in relief. "Thank god." 

"Yeah." 

As Buck left the office, Chris was drawn back to the windows that overlooked the city. Standing motionless, he gazed out into the darkness, but this time, he wore an elated smile on his face.


End file.
